That Sweet Night
by HandsomeKitsune
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic and I hope that you all like it    NESS x POKEY FOREVER! 3


-Onett Shipping-

It was dark and pretty as it has always been, I was on my way on the hill me and pokey used to call "HQ". Well of course it is nothing like a real "HQ" but to us it was... My hands were inside my pocket warming in there.  
I passed the house of "Lier.", I stared at it and stopped, Remembering that me and my Pokey Used to piss on his wall and blame it on Picky... as usual...

I laughed and made my way on top of the hill, Yeah... that hill that sure gave me good old memories Of my bf... 'Pokey'.  
I glanced at that meteorite that destroyed my heart, that broke me and Pokey's friendship...

A tear fell on my soft cheeks... I bit my lips so hard because of the anger I felt, Alas, my lips bled , my cap covering my sad eyes... but failed to cover my tears...

I kicked the meteorite so hard that I felt pain on my foot, So angry I neglected caring about my foot.  
"You... Why... why did you do it! Why break us up!" Tears still falling without stopping I stared at the meteorite.

My tears weren't the only liquid that was falling... The blood on my lips were joining my tears...  
Falling without stopping...

I fell on my knees, couldn't stand staring at this ugly heartless green rock... raising my head up...  
Tears of sadness kept falling down my cheeks while the blood was falling down my lips...

I sat with my knees close, hugging them tight as I cover my face there...  
I could only hear my sobs... the owl's voice and the air...

Seconds past until I heard footsteps on the grass that was close to me,  
Me not daring to look at this person who's going to approach me... not caring about my life too...

"Heeeey... what's with this sad face o' you's?" Said this familiar soft tone of his...  
My eyes widened as I heard this voice of his, still covering my face not believing it.

He placed his hand on my shoulders patting it, "You know... I only like seeing you suffer when I'm the cause of it" He said with a jokey tone of his.

I raised my head not believing it, I looked at him tears still falling same goes for the bloody lips Of mine, I swear to Arceus that my heart was thumping so hard that I can only feel it on my body.

"Well you think that I AKA King Pokey can't get you out of your sadness, ey? We'll see about that!"  
Said Pokey in a Mr.E's voice raising one of his eye brows while lowering the other.  
Still staring at him, not believing it... Those actions he done... nothing changed...

"Get ready for some air babeh!" He lowered his pants, ass close to my face and... Well you know...  
Okay I'll say it.. he F-A-R-T-E-D...  
My bangs kinda flew because of the air as my pupils were getting smaller, face turning purple...  
Dark purple...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! told ja!" He said in an immature way.  
I laughed and wiped the tears on my face heart still thumping hard, "Pokeeeey... where were you yesterday?  
You got me worried..." I said with my lips like this - /

"Sooooooomewhere... Not tellin' ya! ehehe" He said.  
"Oh reaaaaally ?" I said Raising one eye brow while lowering the other... grinning in an evil way.

"H-Hey.. what are ya thinkin' of?" He looked at me while turning red.  
I jumped on top of him copying the Simba and Nala scene, I was so happy! still falling down the hill We kept laughing while we were falling not caring about it.

Finally, we reached the game ( They fell down the hill).  
"Ehehe, that was fun wasn't it?" I said while moving my cheeks to his purrrrrrring~~ "Ooof, Y-yeah..." His voice sure seemed that he liked my action.

I looked up the hill and asked "Should we..?"  
He looked at me with a mad face and said "Heck yeah! How am I supposed to flirt you down here...wait..."  
His face grew red as he proved what he said.  
"Hehehe, I knew you loved me Porky" I spanked my ass to make him follow me.  
"Why I outta!" Well damn right he fell for the bait.

"Pfffft, catch meh if you can!" getting my tongue out to make sure he follows me.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Damn right he's pissed... did I push it too hard? :?

He kept chaicing me like MAD! I was running to the finish line as fast as I can! (Top the hill)  
And we did... finally... I gasped and fell on my back with sweat all over my face..  
He looked at me confused and sat, Poking my head "I'm a man of my word I gotcha" he said smiling at me.

"Hehe...heh.." I smiled with my eyes closed gasping for breath...  
So sudden I felt his lips on my forehead, I couldn't stop but look at him not believing my heart thumped really hard! I smiled and blew his bangs just so I'll meet his eyes...

Well... there you have it, Those aqua colored eyes of his got me in dreamy land, not surprised I lost my eyes.. they were dreaming... (Dreamy eyes) I hold his cheeks couldn't stop staring... at his eyes...

His face turned tomato red, He knew I got lost in his eyes... he couldn't do a thing but wait for my next move.  
Still... holding his face with a smile on my lip... staring at those... Dreamy lovely water colored eyes of his.

He licked the blood on my lips still not daring to destroy my dream he didn't close his eyes.  
"Haaa...ahhh..." I breathed softly still in my dream...(dreamy eyes)  
The more the breath I make the more he gets to lick my lips...

He got his body on top of mine not trying to lay down on it... I kept staring at his eyes... with my hands upwards, He sure killed them.

We stared at each other for seconds... yeah... he sure got me...  
He smirked as he kept getting his soft poisonous lips closer to mine, I breathed with my arms dead and still staring at his devilish aquatic colored eyes...

He brushed his lips on mine, I closed my eyes still breathing without stopping him.

Finally our lips met... he kept kissing me with those soft lips of his gently not trying to hurt me, I kissed him gently making him feel my lips... Well I guess I made a big mistake..

He pushed his lips on mine so hard, I closed my eyes not opening them, not moving my hands is a sign I wanted more... He kept pushing his lips on mine until... He got his tongue inside my mouth without any invitation.

"Umph..!" I was surprised but damn... It sure tasted good...  
"Mmmph...mmph..."He kept digging his tongue inside my mouth without stopping.

Me still not daring to stop this lovely moment my hands were damn right dead, I wanted so much that I never stopped this devil what he's doing.  
He kept licking inside my mouth as if he's discovering something really important... that's the taste of my mouth...

He dug his hand inside my hair trying to get me close to him, I couldn't stop falling for this devil... My Devil... The dark night sure supported our sexual actions as if the nature loved what we were doing...

Without stopping... we kept kissing under the full romantic moon...

End...?


End file.
